1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, a display system, a method for controlling the display apparatus, and a program.
2. Related Art
There is a known display apparatus of related art mounted on a head or a head mounted display (HMD) (see JP-A-2015-118332, for example). JP-A-2015-118332 describes an image display apparatus that is disposed in front of a user's eyes and allows the user to immerse a virtual-world image with no interference from the real world.
Some HMDs have a configuration that allows visual recognition the real space in the real world. As an application of an HMD of this type, an HMD used to assist work performed on a target in the real space is used, for example, in an application of displaying a text or an image. In this case, a user's action of touching a switch on a controller to allow the user to operate the HMD requires the user to make a hand for the touching operation available, which is cumbersome. Touching a touch sensor disposed in front a user's eyes also requires the user to make a hand for the touching operation available, as described in JP-A-2015-118332, which is cumbersome. Further, the touch sensor described in JP-A-2015-118332 is disposed in a space in front of the eyes and therefore cannot be used with an HMD configured to allow visual recognition of the real space in the real world.